


Colder Weather

by WritewhatIwant



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Innocent Louis, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Physical Cheating, Mutual Pining, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harry, Rimming, Shy Louis, Submissive Louis, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Younger Louis, emotional cheating, not between h and l, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant
Summary: Louis doesn’t know what comes over him. “Please H-Harry, take me,” Louis looks back at the farmhouse, swallowing once as his skittish eyes fall onto the master bedroom window, “Take me with you, please.”Harry’s scent flares, the tinged anger so noticeable that Louis draws back out of the alpha’s space.“Is he hittin’ on you?”Louis’ right hand rests briefly against the bruise forming rapidly over the right side of his rib cage, the darkness of the night hiding the movement. “No.”Or, When Harry comes around, it’s the coldest time of year. Louis, for once, just wants Harry to take him away from colder weather.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 141
Kudos: 658





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Title from “Colder Weather” by Zac Brown Band.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> • Mentions of Domestic Abuse/Violence  
> • Mildly Graphic talk of abuse/violence/injuries  
> • DO NOT READ/TAKE CAUTION if you are sensitive or easily triggered by anything regarding abuse/violence of any kind.

When Louis wakes up on the first snow day in Gunnison, Colorado, he’s got a cluster of fresh plum-tinged bruises blooming like a bundle of winter pansies on his right side. He tugs the thick pleated blanket closer. The chill that forever lingers in the house sends a shiver through his body. His hands are cold, feet colder, but the bruise, with its own heartbeat, is hot to the touch. A searing pain that takes all his attention and makes the idea of peering gleefully out at the first sign of winter, not worth the trouble. 

He loves the snow. Loves how it falls slowly to the grassy ground and covers it in a blanket of white. Years ago, in the group home, they’d sneak off deep into the woods behind the withering two-story to make snow angels. Comparing them in a contest of whose looks best. He buries his head down in the pillow as he smiles to himself at the distant memory. He won first place each time.

It’s not years ago anymore, though, and he’s not sneaking off anywhere anytime soon. He drowns out those thoughts with the beating of the bruise _. Thump. Thump. Thump._ He should take a bath, dip his body in something that will scald his skin and turn him red, then turn him purple. So purple that his flesh and the bruise blend together, entwine themselves, and become one. Needs there to be little evidence of what was done to his body, so he’s—so they’re not reminded.

Warren’s side of the bed is empty. Rumpled linens that only highlight the body that was once there. Louis breathes a little easier. If he’d been here when Louis woke up, Louis would’ve had to suffer through the apologies and excuses. Which then would’ve ended with Warren somehow drawing the conclusion that the bruises were Louis’ fault. They were  _always_ his fault.

He shuffled into the en suite, the stand-alone tub drawing him and his battered body in. When he steps into the water, the steam is rising steadily. He doesn’t hiss and whimper until he’s at the portion of skin that is discolored. The tears that prickled at the corners descending his blowsy cheeks as he settles into the homemade hot pot. 

The large window gives the best view of their farm: Four-hundred and seven acres of green that is slowly being covered in white. Warren’s riding White Tiger, his brothers Banana Pudding and Midnight following not too far behind. He’d named them secretly because Warren had said naming animals that might run off was stupid. He named the pigs and bulls for a while, but that just had him crying uncontrollably on the days of slaughter, so he stopped. Sometimes he thinks Warren killed them purposely, his way of punishing Louis when they got into arguments. They were his friends away from the couple that lived in the town Warren rarely let him visit.

When the dirty-blonde looks up towards the bathroom window, Louis ducks down. He knows the alpha can’t see him from so far away, but just the idea of those bitter grays searching him out has his skin crawling. When he turns away, leading the horses further out to pasture, he gets out of the cooling water. Breakfast still isn’t ready, and he doesn’t want to add another mark to his aching body.

***

“We’re supposed to get snowed in tonight. So I’ll run into town to get some supplies. You need anything?”

Louis moves the strawberries and blueberries around on his plate, low eyes watching the alpha shovel in mouthful after mouthful of bacon, toast, and eggs. “Can I come along?”

Warren doesn’t even falter, washing the last of his food down with black coffee. “No. I need you to tend to the animals.”

Louis goes to argue, but he wavers, the throbbing heartbeat against his side intensifying as if it’s trying to remind him of what happens when he _talks back_.

“Yes, alpha.”

“So, do you need anything?”

When Louis does manage to look at the man he’s set to marry next June, he doesn’t look torn-up like he usually does after he’s hit him—he just looks agitated.

Turning away, he grabs the prescription for birth control off the side counter. “I’m up for a refill. I also need some more shampoo and conditioner.”

“I just bought you a set a month ago,” He grumbles, moving into Louis’ space and permeating the surrounding air with his scent.

The overwhelming smell of Cedar makes Louis shudder. “Sorry, alpha.”

“I’m not made of money, Louis. So start using that shit wisely.”

“Yes, alpha.”

When Warren’s hand lands on the back of his thin neck, he tenses, eyes staring hard out the kitchen window. _Don’t squeeze_ , he thinks. When he does, Louis instantly submits, head dropping as an instinct of his classification.

“I should be back around lunchtime. I love you.” Warren pulls him back by his neck, places a kiss on his trembling lips, then leaves.

He doesn’t drop to his knees and cry until he hears the Dodge pickup roar to life. He holds his body tight just to ease the shaking.

This should be different. This life he’s living now is not the life he envisioned, and he knows that it’s nobody's fault but his own, but it should be different.

Louis doesn’t focus on what thing, or more specifically, what _person_ should be different, though. He’s had almost two years come December 3rd to have done things differently and he still fucking hasn’t. He still cowers and submits like the obedient omega he’s been groomed to be. If he wanted different, he would've had it by now.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” is the mantra he belts to the ceilings of their ranch-style farmhouse.

He takes his anger out on the cabinets and doors. Folds their laundry furiously, preps lunch with tamed agitation and scrubs the dishes from breakfast with the vitality of a mad-man. The only thing able to calm his raging emotions is the minute he steps into the gambrel barn. Rotting wood and the lingering smell of manure weirdly welcoming as he goes about putting new bales of hay in the horses' stables.

Susan, their Guernsey, nuzzles his hand as he feeds her a few cut up apples. She’s pregnant again; the father killed back in late September for meat to last them through the start of the winter. Louis hopes it’s a girl, another milk cow that they’ll either keep or sell. It doesn’t matter to him which route they go, as long as it stays alive.

“Not too long now, girl.” Louis rubs gently at her taut underbelly, smiling when she nudges his shoulder, “If it’s a boy, we’ll name him Henry, and if it’s a girl, how about Ginger?”

When she moos, a low melodic sound that bristles his arm hairs, he giggles. “Glad you agree.”

He doesn’t lollygag like he usually does. It’s already ten, and Warren will be back around eleven for lunch. So he quickly sprinkles chicken feed in the coop and checks for any eggs. Coming up empty, he steps into the pigpen, boots immediately sink into the mud. The four piglets that crowd around his ankles as he refills the trough do manage to steal a little bit of his attention. Warren would probably sell three and keep the biggest for himself, their meat for the summer months.

“Goodbye, for now, my lovelies.” He whispers into the darkened building before he turns on his heels and makes the trek back into the main house.

“Shit! No milk.” He groans, eyeing up the heavy cream for substitution.

Lunch is chili and cornbread. He didn’t know how to cook when they first met. Growing up in a foster home didn’t set him up with the same attributes most omegas gain when living in a two-parent household. It was through tedious learning that he got better. He utilized the cookbooks given to him by the alpha’s mother through the weekday, and allowed her to berate and scold him through lessons on the weekend.

He stirs the pot twice. His habitual reminders to not slip up when talking to Warren begin when he focuses on the clock that reads ten till eleven.

_‘Yes alpha’ ‘No alpha’ ‘Thank you, alpha’._

***

“The cornbread taste like shit. Did you use warm milk like my mom taught you?”

Louis first stares at the cornbread that’s almost gone, two small slices left. He then stares at the half-eaten piece on his plate, the same portion from when they first sat down.

“We were out. I used heavy cream instead.”

Warren finishes his plate, rises out of his chair, and drops the dirty dishes in the sink. The loud clinking spooks Louis as he tries to keep his shaky hand steady.

He braced himself for the freakout, the yelling, and derogatory language thrown at him. However, he didn’t brace for the smack to his face—the instant sting that comes is followed by a subtle bloom of pain. That pain would eventually intensify, and the surrounding skin would swell and pulse long into the night.

“Then why in the _fuck_ didn’t you say something before I left.” The alpha hissed, grabbing Louis up by his neck and pulling him towards the stairs. He can barely get his footing as he’s dragged up the wooden stairs, knees banging into the steps along the way. “No good omega. Wonder why we keep pushing this fucking wedding back because you just don’t get it.”

“Alpha please.” He cries loudly when he’s thrown on the bed, the second plea barely a whisper, “ _Please_.”

His nostrils are flared, chest puffed out to exert his dominance. His blonde curls, usually slicked back and kept neat, have fallen over his eyes—eyes that oozed with fury.

“You’ll sleep in the shed.” He pushes the hair back out of his face, “Understood?”

Louis whines in pure relief. “Yes, alpha.”

***

Louis remembers the one foster mom who he actually liked. She was a down to earth hippie, and had she not been a wanderlust, he would’ve begged her to adopt him. Lucy was always teaching him something different. Be it how to stage a sit-in or her ability to go on a long spiel about omegas being more powerful than alphas—she always had something to teach him.

Her educated rambling centered around society being to blame. How it was society that taught omegas, the only ones who could bring forth life, they were lesser than.

Every speech ended with her reminding him of his immeasurable capabilities and stressing to never let anyone diminish that. She was the only woman he considered to be a mother figure in his life, and he loved and respected her long after he’d aged out of the system.

She had a room dedicated to mirrors of all shapes and sizes, from little mirrors that resembled odd shapes to an extra-large one that took up an entire wall. She’d said that the human body was a beautiful thing, especially an omega’s.

_“The multitude of things we can do with our bodies is just…tremendous.”_

He was thirteen then; he hadn’t had his first heat, so the little he knew about his body came from her teachings. She would tell him to stand in front of the mirror and pick out things about himself that he loved. Locking him in the room and demanding he strip naked and admire his body. She was a bit of a loon sometimes, but it helped his confidence. When he left her home, he would find any reason to step in front of a mirror. Any sort of reflective glass that projected the body he occupied so he could admire whatever it was that she thought he possessed.

Standing now in front of the full-length mirror they let hang on the back of the bathroom door; he wanted to vomit at what he saw. The bruises from June nonexistent but steadily being replaced by the bruises of October. Warren hit in the same places. The variation never really changed. His side that had been kicked a week ago was still a mix of mulberry and dark indigo, and his face, only slightly cherry red and puffy. The alpha usually avoided it for obvious reasons—out of sight, out of mind.

He could vomit now, staring at this body that he used to admire with wonder. The bathwater running behind him could never be hot enough. He needed it so fucking hot that it would burn him alive. Burn his skin all the way to the bone and send him up into the air like the wafting steam rising from the rippling water.

As the bile rises, he turns around. The swelling starting at the corner of his right eye and fanning over his cheekbone would wane by tonight, and the bruise would fade at the end of the week. His body would return to the small portion of resemblance it still had before Warren.

He dunks his body under the scalding water—one, two, three times. Hot to cold, hot to cold.

Needs something other than the pain; he needs to feel _anything_ else. If he doesn’t, if he dwells on the fact that his body hurts like a fucking bitch, he’ll kill him. He’ll take the knife stuffed into his pillowcase and slit the motherfucker’s throat in the middle of the night.

The fourth time he reemerges, he giggles quietly. Thinking about how killing Warren out here, away from any civilization, would be his best bet of getting away. No one would come looking, and when they would finally venture out to check on them, Louis would be long gone somewhere warm. Warren’s body would be partially decomposed into the dirt of the shallow grave Louis would’ve dug out for him.

He laughs weakly again, watching the snow sprinkle the fencepost and bundles of hay left out and forgotten. Draws his focus in and onto the frost beginning to build around the window sill. Now he’s laughing because he thinks he just might do it.

“My cousin needs somewhere to stay for the next week. I told him he could take up the guest room, so I need it cleaned and ready for his arrival.”

Louis chokes on the swallow of hot tea. The burning tumbles down quickly and makes him clear his throat harshly. “Alpha, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I need more time to prepare.”

“Relax, he’s a truck driver. He won’t be in for another two days and trust me, anything is going to be five-star compared to the back of his rig.”

When Warren heads out to the barn, Louis sets to getting the house ready for Saturday. It’s Wednesday morning, but he doesn’t want anyone else in Warren’s family to think he’s not good enough. The only people that ever visit are his parents, and they only come around for the holidays. This will be the first time someone from his extended family stayed in their home. He’s worried because he’s been secluded from human contact for a month now that he doesn’t know how his inner omega will react to another alpha’s presence.

If he’s anything like Warren, he just might suffer a dangerous drop. Catering to two alpha’s with untamed egos who use omegas as their punching bags doesn’t sound doable. He’s thought about how to kill one alpha; he can’t even fathom trying to kill two.

He scrubs away at the bathtub grout in the guest bathroom, the fumes of bleach and comet filling his nose and clouding his mind. The one thing he hopes does come from this mystery cousin’s visit is that it’ll keep Warren’s hands off his body. Give him some time to heal and get a better plan of running away under wraps.

It’s during dinnertime that Louis’ curiosity gets the best of him. After swallowing down his bite of lasagna, he prods at his alpha for answers.

“How come I’ve never heard about this cousin?”

When Warren manages to look away from his plate, and up at Louis, his facial expression easily says he would rather just enjoy his meal in silence.

“Not much to tell. He’s been travelin’ on the road since I was eighteen. He’s five years older than me.”

He does the math in his head, and this cousin is thirty-five, which is ten years older than Louis.

“He’s so old.” Louis covers his mouth, blushing deeply at the rude comment. It surprises him when Warren actually chuckles.

“It’s been about three years since I last saw him. He used to be a local driver in Gunny, then when my aunt and uncle passed, he started driving cross-country.”

Louis, despite all Warren’s downfalls, can’t help but feel happy for him and the reunion two days away. “His name?”

“Harry.”

***

They fight the night before Warren’s cousin, Harry, is set to arrive. The dress clothes that the alpha needed washed and iron-pressed for Saturday’s morning auction had been forgotten about in his preparation frenzy. He ranted and raved, but he didn’t lay a finger on Louis, just squeezed him hard around his neck and deprived him of any touch after.

Louis was surprised he wasn’t banished to the shed out behind the barn to help Warren solidify how angry he was with him. This cousin wasn’t even here, and Louis already wanted to worship the ground he walked on. A full week not walking on eggshells.

“Don’t you think you should stay here instead of going to the auction?” Louis suggests quietly.

Warren’s moving around the kitchen, grabbing up papers and folders. “Louis.”

He cowers at the sound of Warren’s alpha voice, hands interlocked in front of his body and head drawn down as low as he can manage. His chin pressing into his upper chest slightly hurts.

“Sorry, alpha.”

Warren continues getting ready, ignoring the shaky omega still in submission pose in the kitchen. He doesn’t acknowledge Louis’ existence until he’s gathered all his belongings.

The fingertips that dip into the side of his neck feel like a hot-searing pain. He can’t help but flinch away. Warren easily grabs him up into another firm hold. “He won’t be in until tonight. Stop. Fucking. Asking.” Is hissed into his ear.

“Yes, alpha.”

“How bout you occupy your time with shoveling the driveway, I’ll need to park in the garage so his rig can fit.”

Louis is tempted to remind the bastard that he won’t accomplish much on his own but bites his tongue. “Yes, alpha.”

***

Louis’ just barely got a quarter of the driveway cleared when a large black semi ambles up the snowy pathway. He knows it’s Warren’s cousin, but the apprehension of whose about to jump down from the driver seat is still hanging above him. He wishes he could tell Warren, “told you so”.

Louis’ never met an older alpha. The oldest alpha he knows is Warren’s dad, and he was extremely _outdated_. He believed in the harmful stereotypes projected onto omegas, and his way of living had successfully transpired to his only son. It was in the way he overlooked Louis’ presence when they visit or scolded the omega anytime he did something abnormal.

_Sit up straight, Louis._

_Don’t speak unless spoken to Louis._

_Mind your alpha, Louis._

So with a fierce grip on the wooden pole, he made sure to expect the worse. Harry was tall, broad, and bushy. He was still too far away for Louis to spot any grays in the heap of short, dark chestnut curls or unruly beard. He was clad in a thick tan Carharrt jacket, weather-worn blue jeans, and chunky brown boots. The black duffel slung over his shoulder shifted when he paused in his steps, eyes focused in on the omega at the end of the driveway.

“You Warren’s mate?” he shouted. The coarse tone from a voice that has clearly been out of use startling Louis.

Louis nodded quickly, his grip slipping as the alpha approached. When Harry’s face and body begin to flesh out a little bit more, Louis lets the shovel fall to the ground and sprints towards the house.

He was close to tears when he stepped into the kitchen. Warren hadn’t told him what to do if Harry showed up early. He didn’t want to be blamed for anything pertaining to the hospitality they showed the alpha. The phone going straight to voicemail had a small whimper falling past bitten lips, and it was as he heard Harry’s steel-toed boots against the wooden steps that he clammed up and let the first set of tears fall down his cheeks.

He broke out of his shaken trance when Harry began to turn the doorknob. Louis instantly ran to the door, slamming it back shut and staring at an amused Harry with large bewildered eyes. No grays, he mentally assesses.

“Warren’s not home.”

Louis watches the man smirk slightly, the duffle wrapped around his long fingers dropped to the ground. “Are you frightened, pup?”

Louis’ eyes haven’t left the smirking mouth, and the involuntarily shiver that travels under his skin and settles through his body is all because Harry’s voice is quite literally smooth whiskey on ice.

“Yes.”

“He’s running late from the auction and told me that you’d be here.” Harry looks partially confused, “Did he not call you?”

Louis’s sweaty hold on the doorknob lets up, and he backs away from the door, letting the tall figure step inside. Harry shakes the snow from his hair and shoulders, lining his duffle up against the wall.

“He must have forgotten,” Louis whispers, watching Harry’s large body take up a decent amount of space in his quaint kitchen.

“Seems about right. Son of a bitch can’t remember shit.”

Louis cowered away, “I apologize.”

Harry slipped his gloves and jacket off, frowning at a dejected Louis, “Not your fault, pup. My little cousin’s just a shitty host.”

It was something about Harry calling him pup that just had Louis’ inner omega on high alert, a tamed giddiness that he wanted to ignore. Although it was commonly used to describe young children, its interchangeable nature made it a common term of endearment used to describe omegas.

“Warren is a good alpha. He’s just so forgetful sometimes.” Louis defended, pulling down a coffee cup, anything to keep his wandering eyes off Harry. “Coffee?”

“Got any hot chocolate?”

Louis almost dropped the blue mug in his surprise. He turned to peer skeptically at Harry, who still wore a miniscule smile. “Pardon?”

“Hot chocolate. Do you have any?”

They had a stare-off for over a minute until Louis realized the alpha wasn’t kidding. He bent down to the bottom cupboard and searched out his secret stash of hot cocoa that he got from Zayn.

“Uh, don’t tell Warren…I’m not….he doesn’t…” Harry’s frown made Louis even more flustered, and he couldn't think of any way of phrasing his next sentence without raising any red flags.

“Warren‘s always been a fucking health nut.”

Louis does drop the mug the second time around, and it’s because Harry’s laugh is so loud and so deep that it’s sort of inevitable that he gets caught off guard. As the glass shattered, the laughter that felt like a warm hug abruptly ended.

“Shit!” he hisses, dropping to his knees and quickly scooping the blue shards into a pile. The body that looms over him is a weird comfort, even though he‘s expecting a blow to the back of his head for making an unnecessary mess.

Louis freezes when Harry places his hands on his shoulders, a light squeeze that’s not even close to threatening. “Don’t pup, you’ll cut those little fingers of yours, and Warren will have my head.”

Louis stops immediately, dropping the thin pieces of glass back onto the linoleum and standing to his feet. “I apologize, I’m not usually so… _skittish_.”

“You’ve got an unknown alpha in your home; it’s normal. I’m just sorry I’m making you so uneasy.” Harry’s frown is back on his lips, and Louis doesn’t really care for it that much. “I can wait out in my truck if you want?”

Louis doesn’t acknowledge Harry still rubbing gently at his arms. He just moves out of the alpha’s space, body leaned over the kitchen sink. “Nonsense. Have a seat, and I’ll make you that hot cocoa.”

Harry goes to the same cupboard and grabs two more mugs down. “I can’t be a sneak on my own, so you’ll have a cup too.”

Louis smiles, grabbing the glasses from Harry’s roughened hands, “Okay.”

***

It’s on the second cup of hot chocolate that Louis decides to start lunch. Warren still isn’t back, but Harry’s already gotten settled in the guest room, and the quiet rumbles from his stomach haven’t gone unnoticed by the omega.

“Um,” he rubs at his forearm, eyes boring into the wood flooring, “I was gonna start on lunch, so hopefully Warren will be back soon. I’m sorry you've been stuck here with me.”

“You’ve been great.” Harry smiles huge, straight white teeth that Louis shouldn’t be staring at for as long as he is.

He tears his eyes away from the cherry lips, “Do you eat meatloaf?”

When Harry groans in satisfaction, Louis feels it through his body. He has to squeeze his legs together because he can feel the slick building to the point that it may trickle down his trembling legs.

“It’s one of my favorites. My mama made the best meatloaf when I was a kid.”

Louis smiles despite the somewhat somber aura hanging over the revealed memory. “Hope I can do it justice then.”

“I know you will,” Harry tells him with a wink

They talk as Louis cooks, their mutual likes and dislikes coming as a surprise to them both.

Louis places the pan of rounded meat on the middle rack, “I never really liked the cold, but I never got a chance to get somewhere warmer.” He looks back at Harry, whose emeralds have stayed steady on his form.

“I’ve been to all fifty states, and I think I must say Kentucky has my heart. Wouldn’t mind settling down in Bowling Green.”

“Never been outside of Gunny,” Louis sits down at the table, the chair right across from Harry, who doesn’t look a day over thirty.

“Tell Warren that if he mated you already, he wouldn’t have to keep you locked away from prying eyes.”

Louis giggles, pushing the lone strand of hair that falls into his eyeline back behind his ear, “Think he’d be way worse if we were mated.”

“I can’t blame him. You’re a sight for sore eyes, pup.” Harry grins at first, but it quickly transforms into a smile when Louis blushes a beautiful strawberry red.

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis whispers, rising from his chair and deciding to wash the handful of dirty dishes in the sink.

Warren pulls in the drive at twelve. Louis’ just finished stressing to Harry that he doesn’t need any help and putting the meatloaf drenched in ketchup, homemade mashed potatoes, and buttered corn on the cob on the kitchen table. Harry doesn’t even stand to greet his cousin, too busy eyeing the piping hot pans of food.

“Bout time your sorry ass showed up.” Harry jokes briefly, shaking his cousin's extended hand, “We would’ve eaten without you.”

Louis’ wide eyes flit between Harry and his alpha, “We weren’t—”

Warren rests his hand on the back of the omega's neck, and he immediately freezes. He tries to look everywhere but at Harry, but he still notices the other alpha tense. Louis feels naked and exposed with the alpha’s hand on his neck. He doesn’t know if it’s because there is another alpha present or because it’s Harry himself. All he knows is he wants Warren to take his hand off the part of his body that is most sacred in their society. Especially with another alpha watching.

“Make my plate.”

“Yes, alpha.” Louis whispers, head down and eyes studying the floor.

Harry’s body is tense the entire duration of lunch, and Louis knows it’s because of what transpired before they all sat down. He ignores it as much as he can, and it’s possible when he’s continually replenishing Warren’s plate or replacing the alpha’s empty beer bottles. It’s only impossible when his eyes land on Harry watching him do his omega duties with a slight undertone of disdain that it eats at him.

He can’t help but wonder if Harry doesn’t think he’s a good enough omega. Makes him wonder if the mottled bruises across his body are actually warranted because he can't seem to get the whole housewife persona down to a “T’.

It’s when Warren goes up to change out of his dress clothes that Louis readies up an apology, “I’m sorry if I wasn’t a good ome—host. We rarely have guests over, and I’m just not used to another person in the house, but I promise if you give me some time to—"

“You shouldn’t let him touch your neck like that…you two aren’t mated. It’s disrespectful, even more so because another alpha is present.”

Louis’ hand rests against the back of his neck. It’s warm, probably from the growing blush that’s steadily rising. “He’s—” Harry’s giving him this look that tells Louis that he knows whatever is about to fall past his lips will be a lie. He nods stiffly instead, finishing his cleaning.

The two alphas leave Louis to putter around the house. Warren gets Harry talking about his semi-truck, leading to them venturing outside to look at the giant beast. Louis wants to have a look himself, but he knows that isn’t possible. He’s got to get the house clean, Warren’s clothes ready for the week, and meat thawed for dinner.

Thinking about dinner gets him to thinking about what Harry might want to eat. Then he scolds himself because he should instead be thinking about what Warren wants. Even though he doesn’t expect Warren to touch him while Harry’s here, he doesn’t lower his defense. It doesn’t take much to set the alpha off, and he wouldn’t want to have to explain to the truck driver why his body’s all battered up.

“Do you ever take a break?”

Louis startles, turns away from wiping at the same table he’d wiped only an hour ago, to find Harry smiling wide at him.

“House won’t clean itself.” He mutters, looking past Harry to spot Warren because he's still unsure if he’s allowed to talk to the alpha on his own.

Harry ducks in front of him, blocking his viewpoint and making the omega bashful. “He’s tendin’ to the animals.” He stands back up straight when Louis’ not trying to look for his future mate, “Wanna see my truck? I bought it brand new, right off the lot with no payments.”

Louis’ eyes expand comically, and it just makes Harry smile even bigger, his beard shifting as the grin grows. “Goodness, how much does a truck like that cost?”

“Paid eighty grand. She’s my pride and joy.”

“Eighty grand! That’s—Wow—that’s a lot of money.”

“All savings.” Harry motions towards the door with his thumb, “Wanna have a look?”

Louis’ apprehension is easily noticed when he stares at the soapy dishwater before staring out the kitchen window at the barn. “I don’t—”

“I’ll take the blame,” Harry adds as he heads back out the front door.

Louis smiles timidly to himself before he wipes his hands on the frayed and dingy dish towel. Slipping into his winter boots kept by the door, he rushes after the alpha. Harry’s standing a few feet in front of the monster of a vehicle with his hands outstretched and that same ear-splitting smile on his face.

“Her names Donna, Big D, for short.”

Louis swoons only because Harry looks so happy about this massive inanimate object. The omega can only wonder what the man would look like if it was a pup. When his mind starts to wander into dangerous territory, he focuses on the firm snow's crunching.

“It’s…big.”

“Grand tour.” Harry belts, walking to the driver’s side and opening the door, he helps Louis up into the seat. “Where all the action happens.”

He first takes note of the overwhelming scent of Harry; warm cinnamon, toasted marshmallows, and fresh fir. It makes Louis woozy when he breathes in deep but in a good way. It reminds him of the one Christmas he spent in Lucy’s home. How she would toast the marshmallows before putting them over their hot chocolate with a few dashes of cinnamon. They would have the Christmas tree cut down by the alpha next door, who was secretly in love with the free-spirited omega. The nostalgia of his past life washing over him for only a split second in time.

Louis grips the wheel to stop the tears from rising and forming against his bottom eyeline. When he’s got his emotions under control, he fiddles with the buttons and nobs. He looks down at Harry whose watching him with mirth-filled eyes. “A lot going on. How do you not get confused.”

“Almost got ten years under my belt. Should've seen me during my rookie days. I was shit.” Harry points towards the back, “Turn around.”

When Louis’ laughter dies out, he looks behind him. “You sleep here?”

“Yep, my first K-whopper was used, so it had a sad excuse of a cabin, but this is luxury living on wheels.”

Louis moves to stand up and get a better look at the tractor's back half, and also get a better smell of Harry because this is where his scent is strongest. The bed’s made, and the overhanging bunker has pantry food scattered across it—cabinets to one side and a makeshift closet on the other. There are four pillows pushed against the back of the cabin wall, and a small plush penguin is laid against them.

“What’s a K-whopper?”

“A Kenworth tractor.” Harry hoists himself up into the truck. “Kenworth is the only brand I trust; they’ve always been good to me.”

For a moment in this truck, Louis forgets what’s outside the door and happily plops down on the lumpy twin mattress. “What’s that?”

Harry looks back to what has caught the omega's attention and smirks, “That is my radio. It’s how I communicate with other truckers.”

“Where’d you get the penguin? It’s adorable.” He follows up, smiling down at the plushy.

“A little shop in California. They had different names, and this one was called Tony, the truck driver, had to scoop him up.”

Louis nods as he giggles, fingertips pushing into the soft belly, “Do you only have a beard because you’re always on the road?”

Harry’s laughter fills the space, and it rumbles through Louis’ body, the vibrations thrumming up his legs and settling in his stomach. “No. I have this beard because I have these god-awful holes in my face that had all the truckers callin’ me _dimples_.”

Louis tries to picture the alpha, clean-shaven with a youthful demeanor. “I wish I could see them.”

Harry’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline before settling back in place. “I might make an exception for you, pup.”

Charged silence lies before them, and Louis forgets a little bit more, which allows him to sidled up in front of the tall alpha and try and search out any semblance of concaves below his scruff.

“Pretty please.” He whispers, the softness of his voice swirling around the little space left over between them.

A step is all it would take for what is transpiring between them to become solidified in the small space they're confined in. Warren doesn’t exist in this cabin. The bruises from yesterday’s past and tomorrow's pain don’t exist right now. All that matters is that the alpha before him has lit a fire in the coldest depths of his soul.

When Harry begins to bend, Louis startles away. The sound of the barn door banging open in the distance has his eyes flying to the rickety building.

“Warren.”

Harry reaches out, wants to grab for the omega, and settle his flighty behavior but knows he doesn’t have the right. So he lets Louis run off.

Warren’s too worried about Susan giving birth to ask any questions. He’s so withdrawn from reality to piece together that his omega and cousin were huddled together in the alpha’s semi.

“She’s supposed to give birth tonight, but she hasn’t even started to dilate.”

Harry eats two big spoonfuls of macaroni, “I can have a look if you want?”

It surprises Louis more than it should when Warren smiles. “Thanks man, you’re the best.”

Louis stays quiet throughout dinner. Harry also seems to be avoiding any further interaction with him, and it’s all because they had straddled a line that shouldn’t be crossed. It hurts, but he knows it’s for the best. Warren would kill him, no probably needed.

***

Susan gives birth on a chilly Monday afternoon. The sun is setting when Warren yells out for Louis to bring a few towels. He’s giddy, the excitement bubbling so high that he can’t locate the pieces of cloth designated for cattle delivery.

When he rushes into the barn he finds Harry holding a bloody calf in his gloved hands, a show-stopping smile of a proud father. Louis knows right then, and right there, he wants the alpha to take him far away from Gunnison, Colorado.

“He’s a strong one!” Harry shouts proudly, placing the young calf in the weathered brown towel, “Gotta name?”

“Hen—”

“Louis.” Warren’s wiping his hands on a bloody rag, a stony face staring down at the omega.

He loses the small sliver of happiness of meeting Susan’s calf, “W-We don’t name them.” He whispers, placing the warm mammal back into Harry’s arms and rising to his feet.

Warren nods, “It’s stupid, especially when they get killed, and I have to deal with his whimperin’ and cryin’.”

Harry’s face doesn’t say anything, and Louis thinks that’s the best thing for his conscience. When Warren heads out of the stable, the despondent omega turns to follow.

“You didn't answer me.”

Louis shivers when he notices Harry has slightly scented the room. The smell calming his racing heart as he turns around with a little boost of confidence and a timid smile reserved for the alpha only.

“She really loved my choice for Henry,” He confesses quietly, watching the tired dairy cow nuzzle the head of her calf.

“Perfect name,” Harry adds, using the same dirty rag Warren had from earlier, “What was the girl choice?”

“Ginger,” Louis says shyly, pointer fingers linked together in front of him as he stares down at the hay-covered ground. “Warren’s right…it’s stupid to name them.”

“Warren’s a hardass. You name things you love, even if you know that it’ll only cause you more hurt when they pass on.” Harry’s palm is warm against the underside of his chin as he lifts his face. “Stop lettin’ him run all over you pup.”

Harry has this look in his eye that Louis’ seen a hundred times over from his best friend, Zayn. It’s usually when Warren lets him go into town, and the beta spots a fading bruise on the omega’s body. The look of apprehension that comes from not asking the question they all know wouldn’t have a favorable answer.

He moves out of Harry’s hold, builds his wall back up because Harry’s getting too close again, “Mhmm.” Louis passes a fleeting look up to the alpha’s worrisome eyes before he turns and rushes off.

***

Harry gets a call for a delivery in the middle of the week, which cuts his visit from Friday morning to Wednesday morning. It’s Tuesday afternoon when Louis overhears the two alphas talking about the change of plans. Warren isn’t too torn up, but Louis stalks off to the barn to cry in peace.

He cries for multiple reasons. Cries because once Harry leaves, Warren will make up for all the missed beatings over the last few days. He’s healed, and the bruise that use to beat along with his heart doesn’t exist anymore. The second reason he blubbers against Susan’s warm fur is that Harry has given him _hope_. Those green eyes and bushy smiles have awakened that part of him that was so headstrong on leaving all this cold behind.

He wipes the evidence away when he hears Warren calling out that he’s getting hungry. His trek back to the house has him praying that his eyes don’t give him away.

“How about good ole pork and beans like Aunt Pam used to make?” Warren chides with Harry.

Their laughter makes Louis smile briefly before he goes about making the childhood dish. A good way to send the truck driver off.

“What were you doing out there?” Warren asks once their conversation has died out.

Louis stills. He mixes the hotdogs once to stop them from sticking at the bottom of the pot and burning. “Just went to check on Susan and Henry.”

_Shit._

He doesn’t turn around, just gets back to making dinner. He’s thankful for Harry starting up another conversation, but Louis can just feel the irritation running through Warren’s words.

_Mind your alpha, Louis._

The two alphas eat three bowls between the two of them. Louis hands them two beers before they amble into the front room to talk. He avoids looking at Warren, but Harry doesn’t walk out until Louis gives him a miniscule smile.

When he manages to finish cleaning the kitchen, both alpha’s have gone off to bed. Warren’s leftover beer bottles are the only ones littering the coffee table when he goes in to straighten up. He’s folding the blanket that usually rests on the back of the sofa when Harry emerges from the guest bath, a skimp towel wrapped around his chiseled waist.

The shower steam and Harry’s heady scent almost knock Louis off his feet. He keeps his gaze on the wooden panels as the alpha, unaware of his presence, enters his bedroom. Now he wants to cry for different reasons.

It’s a little after eleven when he finally makes it up to bed. Warren’s snores are loud and an odd solace as he creeps around the room. He stares at the open bathroom door in contemplation. Warren isn’t a light sleeper, but he’s not a deep one either. The little faith that Warren won’t hit him with Harry in the house dwindled when he went against Warren and named the calf. He’s now just trying to make it through the night with hopes the alpha will forget once tomorrow comes.

No shower, he decides. Tiptoes to his side of the bed and slides slowly under the covers.

“Go bathe. You stink,” Warren grumbles.

“Yes, alpha,” Louis whispers, moving as slowly as he can. When he’s finally standing in the bathroom, he releases the breathe he was holding.

It’s on the release of that subtle breath that he’s reminded of how cold and abrasive bathroom tile is when you're forced down on it. Reminded of its strong bleach smell that comes from consistently scrubbing blood out of its grooves.

“You’ve disrespected me one too many times this week, and with another alpha present.” Warren scolds, nudging the omega’s face further against the cracked floor.

Louis stays quiet, holds his breath, and prays that Harry can’t hear them. Doesn’t want the alpha to smell the fear radiating so heavily off of him through his scent. Fear is a putrid smell when coming from an omega. He wouldn’t want Harry to have to deal with that.

Warren eases off of him after he’s whispered every insult and curse word he could muster into the omega’s wrought mind. Louis’ unshed tears teetering dangerously, clumping into his thick eyelashes and making it hard for him to see anything. So hard to see the foot aiming for his few days healed rib cage.

He goes to scream, let loose the blood-curdling sound that would wake anything in the nearest five-mile radius. It’s a muffled sob that falls past his lips instead. He doesn’t want Harry to have to deal with hearing it either.

***

Louis sleeps in the shed. Not because Warren had told him, but because if he’d slept in the same bed as the man who repeatedly used his body as a punching bag, he would be going to jail for murder. Harry shouldn’t have to spend any more time in this godforsaken hellhole, especially not to plan a funeral.

When he wakes, his wounded side is back to beating along with his heart. A heart that beats so slowly because he just wants time to slow down. Maybe even cease altogether. The minute the pain becomes unbearable, he rises up off the lumpy mattress and shuffles out into the snow. The sun peaks over the mountains in a subtle hello as he stomps over to the barn. Walking through the back doors, he peers at all the sleeping animals. White Tiger and Banana Pudding are awake, so he sneaks them a few carrots.

“Good morning, beauties.” He whispers, half-frozen fingers running through their manes.

“You’re up early.”

Louis can’t help the whine that falls past his lips, and he’s so broken that his legs tremble, and on his plunge to the grassy ground, the alpha’s already scooping him up and holding him close. Harry’s eyes are worried as Louis whimpers in his arms, and the alpha knows he shouldn’t scent the omega, but he has to do something to prevent the boy from dropping.

The minute the familiar smell curls around him, Louis calms, and he pants heavily against Harry’s clothed shoulder. He cries because he shouldn’t have to fall into the arms of another alpha to feel safe. He should be able to feel that way in Warren's hold, but the only thing those arms have ever caused him was pain.

“Shhh,” Harry soothes lowly, rocks Louis back in forth on the barn floor, “Calm down, pup.”

Louis levels his breathing the best he can. He uses the last lingering hints of Harry’s scent to quell the rising anger and sorrow. It’s when the quiet becomes too much that Louis pushes out of Harry’s arms.

“I apologiz—”

“Hey now, quit that.” Harry looks slightly upset as he pulls the omega back into his body, “Now I’m gonna hold you, and you’re gonna like it.”

Louis doesn’t say anything; he just focuses on the alpha’s nose buried in his hair. It’s disrespectful for an omega of any status to scent an alpha in open air. Louis can’t help himself.

Harry’s body goes rigid, and then he relaxes, but as he calms, the hold he had on Louis that left the omega with a little wiggle room is nonexistent. “You smell absolutely divine.” Harry takes a deep breath, “Like my mama’s homemade snickerdoodles.”

Louis whines high in his throat, nuzzles his nose into Harry’s firm chest as he smiles. “Why are you up so early?”

“I’m leavin’ pup.”

Louis whines high again, but this one rivals the first one that worried the alpha, to begin with. Harry stands them up and hugs Louis tight.

“Walk me to my rig?”

Louis nods. He won’t even attempt to talk because he knows that the first sound to fall past his lips will be a sob. He doesn’t look back at the house. It has to be at least five in the morning, and Warren always sleeps until about seven.

The trucks on and running. Louis’ surprised he didn’t hear it start up. “Why so early?” He whispers, rests his hand against the warm hood.

“Drop off is in Norfolk, Virginia. Takes about an hour to get to the delivery pickup and a day to get to Norfolk. I have to be there on Friday.”

Louis doesn’t know what comes over him. “Please H-Harry, take me,” Louis looks back at the farmhouse, swallowing once as his skittish eyes fall onto the master bedroom window, “Take me with you, _please_.”

Harry’s scent flares, the tinged anger so noticeable that Louis draws back out of the alpha’s space.

“Is he hittin’ on you?”

Louis’ right-hand rests briefly against the bruise forming rapidly over the right side of his rib cage, the darkness of the night hiding the movement. “No.”

_One Year Later_

The old Dodge pickup rumbles down the road slowly as the omega makes his way into town. Warren’s taken the new truck out to their property line to put up a new fence so the two-hundred and fifty cattle they purchased from the livestock auction won’t run off. He’s only going in town for his prescription and a few other personal items. When he finally gets on to the paved road, he glances down at his bare ring finger and up into the rearview mirror.

“Don’t be stupid,” he mutters, wincing when his mouth pulls at the sore side.

He doesn’t like to think about what life was like this time last year. All he knows is that he asked Harry to take him away from his amplified agony, and the man had said yes. Then Louis did what he shouldn’t have done, and he turned to look back at the only place he’d ever known one last time.

He uses one hand to wipe at the tears rushing down his cold, rosy cheeks. His trembling hands then hold onto the leather wheel for dear life as he travels down the vacant road.

Warren was there when no one else was. They supported each other, and in that weird, awful way, he loved the alpha. He didn’t love him enough to marry him, hence postponing their wedding for the third time, but he loved him enough not to run off in the middle of the night with his cousin.

Harry left with this distant gaze, a frown that now plagues Louis’ mind all hours of the day. The omega didn’t think he had the right to ask when the alpha would make his way back around, so when month after month passed with no phone call or hint from Warren, he realized it’d be no time soon.

He’s got fifteen extra minutes to spare, so he pulls into the local diner. They aren’t open yet, but he knows the owners. He pulls down the driver seat visor and makes sure the busted lip he slathered in foundation isn’t too noticeable before he gets out of the raised vehicle.

“Lou!” Zayn says warmly as he pulls the man in close and squeezes as tight as he can. “Come in. Niall’s in the back.”

The beta smells like coffee grounds, and Louis whines low as he tries to hide his misty eyes from his best friend. Zayn hooks his finger under the omega’s chin and frowns. Louis waits for him to say something, anything, but when he doesn’t and instead walks them to the back sink, Louis goes to pull away.

“Stop.” Zayn clips, narrowed eyes pinned on Louis’ mouth as he takes a warm rag to the corner of the man’s lip, wiping softly. “Do I want to know?”

“Same old, same old.” Louis sighs, following the man to a booth.

“I’m getting tired of hearing about the same old Lou. Either you let me kill him, or you leave his ass and move in with us.”

Louis goes to make an excuse, but he notices Niall emerging from the back with a bubbly smile. The brunette tosses his dirty apron on the counter before approaching his mate and best friend, and the minute he sees Louis’ lip, he scowls.

“Fucking bastard.” The beta mutters as he turns and goes back behind the counter.

Louis frowns, another wave of tears that he really doesn’t want to have to wipe away appearing. “I’m so fucking dumb.”

“No, you’re not.” Zayn chastises, pulling Louis’ hands into his own.

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls away from the beta. “I am.” He stops Zayn from making another pity comment, “My opportunity to leave all this behind was literally on the _edge_ of my fingertips, and I just—"

“Have you…”

“He’s never called the house—not once. Warren hasn’t said anything either, so it’s safe to say he was just a figment of my imagination.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“Don’t be. I had the chance, and I blew it.” He runs his tongue over the small cut, metallic washing through his mouth and making him shudder.

“Here you go, Lou,” Niall mutters, a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows on top.

“Thanks Ni,” Louis goes to pull money from his coat pocket, but their mirroring head shakes halt his movements.

Louis stares down at the hot drink, watching the miniature treats expand atop the liquid. “He was gonna do it, you know,” Louis’ smile is subtle, “He didn’t even hesitate when I asked him.”

“Then, you turned around.” Niall eases, frowning at the omega with this look that just says what Louis’ thinking.

“Yeah, won’t make that mistake again.”

They all laugh in the empty diner, even though their laughter is doused in so much anguish.

***

Louis takes the long way home. Even if he knows it might get him in trouble with Warren, he needs this time to himself. He needs to come to terms with the fact that he chose to stay with Warren and that it’s no one’s fault but his own.

When he finally does stumble into the kitchen, Warren can’t yell at him because he’s on the phone. He has this big smile on his face that he only gets when he’s talking to his parents. Louis frowns down at the floor because he does not want to deal with the alpha’s parents right now. The minute Warren hangs up the phone, he turns and scrutinizes Louis’ face. The omega remembered to reapply the foundation after he left the diner.

“What took you so long?”

“Truck stalled out on the way back. I was already out of Gunny.”

“Harry’s coming in a week. Your face should be healed by then.” Warren looks unsure of his own comment, and when he approaches Louis, the omega stills. “I’m sorry.”

Louis lets the alpha caress his face, no matter how bad he wants to yank away. “Mhmm.”

“How about tomorrow you go into the diner to see Zayn and Niall? They’ll be happy to see you.”

Louis stops the eye roll, “Thank you, alpha.”

***

“I just want out of Gunnison,” Louis whispers softly, fingers wrapped around his mug of hot chocolate, “Wanna go somewhere warm.”

“Warren’s stuck here, Lou. Gunny is his life, and that ranch is his baby.” Zayn responds tiredly. He knows that the fantasy world of Warren getting better and taking Louis somewhere else is just that, a fantasy. “How about just taking up my suggestion from a day ago. Crashing with Ni and me until you get on your feet.”

“Harry’s coming back—in a week or so.” Louis lifts his mug, bruised lip quirking slightly, one long gulp of hot liquid down his throat, “He’ll take me…again.”

***

Louis doesn’t rush out into the driveway to meet Harry like Warren does. He’s still unsure of how the alpha will be around him after their shared moment just minutes before he got on the road. It’s been one long fucking year, and even though he wishes to run out and wrap the alpha close and beg him not to leave again, he doesn’t. He finishes up dinner instead. Slides the green-bean casserole into the oven and starts on the dough for his homemade biscuits.

When their voices trickle through the mesh of the screen door, Louis kneads the dough a little faster. He pauses instinctively when Harry laughs. That deep, rich sound that reminds him of smooth velvet with a hint of rugged.

“Louis,” Is all Warren has to say for the omega to turn and face them.

Warren’s posture and expression say don’t embarrass me, so he turns to greet Harry. It’s as he suppresses his need to whine that he soaks in the man’s appearance, but he doesn’t dwell on any part of his body for too long because Harry _shaved_. His entire face is free of hair and left in its place are two large dimples that keep sinking further into his chiseled face.

“Hello.”

Harry just nods, but Louis knows that the reunion would be playing out much differently if they were alone. Warren claps his hands and cuts the building tension. Louis turns back to his dough and slowly starts to make little round shapes.

“How long before dinner?” Warren asks as he grabs two beers from the fridge, turning to hand one to Harry, who’s still watching Louis work.

“Not long, just have to make the biscuits. The casserole should be done in a few.”

Warren goes to grip his neck, but Louis thinks back to before and moves out of the way just in time, reaching for his rolling pin by the microwave as his diversion. The alpha frowns, but he settles when he’s reminded of their guest.

“Don’t be in here all day, okay.”

“Yes, alpha.”

The groans make Louis shiver nicely, and watching Harry go back for seconds and thirds send him over the moon. Warren complains about everything, but Harry’s there to dish out a compliment amid a complaint. So, as he cleans the kitchen and stashes away the leftovers, he can’t even imagine being sad right now. Harry’s here, and even though they in some ways left on bad terms, Louis’ still the happiest he’s been in a year.

He’s placing the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when Harry scents the room. At first, Louis is terrified because Warren could be close, but he knows the alpha wouldn’t be so reckless.

“He’s upstairs taking a shower, relax pup.”

Louis turns around and pulls Harry in close. Nose nuzzled into the folds of the alpha’s jacket that smells faintly of gasoline, wet hands gripping the rough fabric on his back. They stand silent for a moment. Louis wants to scent the man, a declaration of how much he’s missed him, but if he does, Warren might smell and think something’s wrong. He doesn’t want anything to ruin this moment in time, especially not Warren.

“Missed you.” Louis squeezes him hard, “Didn’t even call.”

“Would you have answered?”

Louis thinks the question over, “No.”

Harry’s strong arms encircle Louis’ lithe body, and they shouldn’t fit so well. Louis shouldn’t want to stay locked in these arms for eternity, but he does. It’s breathing in the last remnant of Harry’s scent that he realizes he wants this or nothing at all.

“Callin’ and knowing I wouldn’t be able to hear your sweet little voice just didn’t seem worth it,” Harry whispers against Louis’ caramel strands.

“Could’ve come around…thought you—” Louis doesn’t finish. He can’t finish. Because what he wants to say would imply that he’s always expected something _else_.

“Shh,” Harry soothes, running his calloused hand through silky locks of almond brown. “Don’t work yourself up.”

Louis whimpers, but it’s muffled by Harry’s jacket, “So happy.”

“We’ve got a week, pup. Let's enjoy it.”

***

Louis enjoys it. He enjoys their secret talks in the barn and the late-night whispers when Warren’s fast asleep. The meticulous conversations when the alpha has to drive into town, and the huddled hums in the back of Harry’s semi when Warren’s gone out to check that the fence is still holding up.

Right now, he’s enjoying peeking over the comforter discreetly as Warren gets dressed to head into town for the livestock auction happening today at eight. When he brought it up at the dinner table last night, Harry managed to get out of going by making up some excuse with his semi. Louis never thought a man lying just to be with him alone would turn him on, but as he sat on the toilet that same night dripping slick into the bowl, he could now say that it does.

“You need to get in the barn and clean out the stalls; smells disgusting in there. Don’t forget to refill the food, and check for any eggs.”

Louis wants to growl, snap out a quick ‘I know’ but knows that’s a death wish. “Yes, alpha.” He rises up and sits on his knees, eyes still watching the man button his cuffs, “Will you get me a few baby ducklings?”

“No, they’re useless and a waste of money. I’m getting two bulls and another sow for piglets, that’s it. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Warren’s blazing eyes make Louis fall back on his butt, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, alpha.”

He doesn’t kiss or touch him as he leaves. Had this been a different time, Louis would’ve rushed after him, eagerly seeking a simple graze to hold him over. Keep the itch of abandonment at bay. However, now he’s got Harry, and the alpha will soothe any bouts of separation.

***

Harry does more than soothe. He extinguishes.

Louis’ making a late breakfast when the alpha stumbles in. He peeks out the drawn white café curtains first before he sidles up behind Louis and presses a warm hand into the omega’s side.

“Good morning, Baby P. How’d you sleep?”

“I slept well, thank you for asking.”

“What time did Warren head out?”

“Six-thirty.” Louis stares up at Harry because the alpha’s still glued to his back.

“Would you like me to move?”

Louis drops his head, his blush hot, “Don’t be silly alp—Harry.”

The man squeezes his waist, and Louis squeaks like he’s a chew toy that’s just been squished to his soundbox. “Please,” Harry muffles close to Louis’ scalp.

“Please what?” Louis replies breathily.

“Please don’t say it, or I’ll bend you over with no regrets.”

Louis turns away from the sink, forehead pressed into the white t-shirt Harry’s draped in, “But I … But I want to say it.”

Harry’s roughened hands slip under Louis’ jaw, bracketing his flawless face and searching so deep into the ocean, he drowns for a second. When he remerges, he’s a man renewed. A baptism that made him aware of what is before him. The first subtle kiss is his communion, the dip of his tongue for the wine held inside, and the bite of the rosy bottom lip for his cross imbedded cracker. He’s been saved and made anew.

Louis whimpers, then he whines, raises on his tiptoes because he needs to be closer, has to get closer so that Harry knows just how much he needs this. Warren’s kisses lately are always filled with hurt and apologies. Placed only alongside his bruised lip or his swollen body. He’s _never_ had kisses like this. Kisses that take his breath away and make his knees wobble. Make the slick inside of him bubble up to the point it’s _aching_ to leave his spasming hole.

Harry pulls back, trying to take Louis’ bottom lip with him, but knows he can’t, so he releases. “Fuck.” He exhales.

Louis nuzzles back in between the firm chest, face resting in between the alpha’s pectorals, “I’m sorry.”

“No pup, I’m sorry.” He leans forward, knocks Louis’ head back softly so he can press their foreheads together. “I can’t … You’ve got me all feral and shit, ain’t never been like this before.”

“Well, then, I’m sorry.” Louis tries again, rubbing his head back in forth against Harry’s.

“You need better reasons to be sorry pup, because that’s not a good one.”

“I’m sorry that this is the wrong time.” Louis finally releases the hold he’s got on Harry, even though he shivers in emptiness, “Sorry that I, that I … that I can’t find the courage to—”

“Shh. No Baby P, I don’t want you doing that.”

Louis falls into the wooden chair pulled back from the table, a tear splashing down on the cherry wood. “I should’ve left a year ago when I had the chance.” He whimpers, holding his belly and bending forward, face pressing against the cool tabletop. “Then I looked back,” he gazes up at Harry with wide, watery blue eyes, “Why did I look back?”

Harry grabs him up, holds him tight and the little pressure that he applies to the embrace is just enough to keep Louis from crumbling to the ground and breaking. “Cause’ you aren’t callous. Don’t think cause’ you stayed that I stopped fallin’. I would’ve fallen with you lookin’ back or starin’ right at me.”

“Will you still be fallin’ on Friday?” Louis ponders carefully.

“Without a doubt.” Louis presses his wet lips to Harry’s, tears building once again as he lets the alpha hold him.

“And you?”

“Without a doubt.”

***

Louis’ sitting lunch on the table when Warren returns. The minute he walks through the door, he’s grumbling and complaining about getting outbid. They’re having sloppy joes and macaroni cheese. Harry says thank you with a secret wink, but Warren can’t even be bothered to pay him any attention. It doesn’t bother him anymore, and it’s easy to pull his best half-smile. The tingle that dances across his lips, the feathery itch lingering by his ears, and the steady gaze of evergreen eyes keep all of his attention.

The slam of Warren’s hand to the dinner table makes all that drop away. He instantly jumps in fright, head dropping on its own accord. Harry’s almost bending the brass fork in half low eyes on his cousin whose got livid eyes on Louis.

“Did you not fucking hear me? Get. Me. A. Fucking. Beer!”

Louis rises immediately, “Yes, alpha.”

Warren yanks the glass bottle from Louis hold. “No good omega, take your dinner to the shed.”

Louis goes to rise and leave, but Harry stops him. Louis freezes, and his inner omega’s battle is so intense he can feel the building pressure that only comes from one thing. A bad drop.

“He ain’t eatin’ in no shed like some got damn animal … not in my company.” Harry grits. His stern gaze and the superiority he holds as an older alpha have Warren actually wavering.

“He’s my omega, my property.” Warren finally challenges, and Louis’ still stood frozen, body thrumming with anticipation.

“No ring on that finger and no mark on that neck, boy, so that word of yours ain’t shit.”

“You pickin’ some _feral_ you’ve met twice, over blood?”

Harry rises, and so does Warren. The standoff causing Louis to drop down into the chair and watch the two alpha’s puff their chest.

“Fuck blood. You just called your future mate a feral because he didn’t get raised with a fucking silver spoon in his mouth. You’ve got some fucking nerve War.”

Louis frowns, he’s heard that word before, and it could be due to his limited education, but he’s never thought much about it. His frown deepens the more he remembers Warren and his parents whispering it back and forth at the kitchen island on the first time he met them. He’d went off to the bathroom and found himself accidentally eavesdropping on what they thought about him, and that word, feral, was tossed around quite often.

“Get the fuck outta my house Harry, you can go mooch somewhere else!”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice!” Harry yells. The bulging veins that rise up the side of his neck and pulse by his temples make Louis for the first time since knowing the alpha scared.

Warren finally looks down at Louis who’s still in shock, “You. Out to the shed now!”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, leaves his food where it is, and scrambles for the kitchen door that leads outside, “Yes, alpha.”

He’s slipping into his barn boots, hand on the doorknob that needs tightening, when a firm hand wraps around his arm and squeezes. He thinks it’s Warren and cowers down, awaiting the blow that never comes. He peers up at Harry, who’s staring at him with wild eyes until he directs a blazing glare at Warren, who realizes Harry’s put two and two together.

“YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING HITTING HIM!” Harry roars, drops Louis’ arm and rams into his unsuspecting cousin.

Louis’ screams are screechy and high. The fright in his body going so deep as to unsettle his restless omega who’s already so frazzled that the smallest upset could send him falling. Except, he falls anyway, welcoming a deep dark abyss he hasn’t had to visit since the first time Warren touched his skin in a way not filled in love.

_Six Months Later_

When Louis came to, Harry was gone, and Warren was wearing this look that just told him everything he needed to know. Things were gonna be much different.

Different was good with that slight apprehension Louis held regardless. Warren’s hands stayed by his side at all times. He rarely spoke to the omega unless it was the usual conversations, which made him wonder what transpired while he was in his drop. Why Harry was doing what he’d done a year ago, which was dropping off the face of the earth and abandoning Louis for the second time. Leaving him when he _knew_ , that’s what hurt the omega most. Harry knew that his cousin was beating the shit out of him, and he just _left_. That fury ran its course through the first month, and then it finally died out.

“Hey, I’m uh, I’m going to the auction today … did you want to come with?”

Louis was stationed in front of the kitchen sink. He let his eyes flit over the alpha he didn’t know anymore. “No.”

“Louis, I don’t know what I have to do, but I—I’m sorry.”

“It took your cousin catching you for you to stop Warren. When I—your future _mate_ —begged you over and over.” Louis glares at the dejected alpha before staring back out the window. “You’re sorry because you got caught. Because now another person knows you’re a sorry excuse for an alpha.”

Warren’s scent flares, which makes Louis shudder, “He’s not coming back, so you can get the idea of him saving you out of your head. I was the one who saved you from your hellhole, _not_ him.”

Louis watches the first wave of teardrops drip into the sink, he turns on his heels, and the cold stare he pins on Warren makes the alpha step back.

“Don’t you get it!? This has nothing to do with him. It has to do with you claiming you saved me from my personal hell when all you really did was bring me into a more comfortable version of it!”

“If you’re so fucking miserable, why in the hell you still here!”

Louis stumbles. Doesn’t know what to say at first until he does. “Because I was in a dangerous kind of love with you, Warren. I saw someone who could give me something I’d never had, and that’s why I stayed. Why I let you put your filthy hands where they didn’t belong.”

It startles Louis when the alpha falls to his knees and wraps his arms strong around Louis’ waist. He’s crying, blubbering like a baby, and it terrifies Louis because he never thought he’d be able to break the alpha.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Warren shakes his head back and forth, deep sobs that shake them both. “I’ll do anything, Lou. Whatever I gotta do to make it right, I’ll do it.”

Louis frowns and stares down at the man he would’ve done just about anything for. The man he let use his body for everything but love. “Turn back time.”

***

Warren gets better, but it’s two years too late. Louis isn’t housebound, so he spends as much time with Niall and Zayn that he can.

“I mean, I thought Warren changing was what you wanted?” Niall asked, wiping down the countertop. Zayn, who’s refilling the toothpick canister and mint bowl, nods along with his mate.

“That was before—” Louis fiddles with the handle of his mug, “Nothing.”

“Before you fell for his cousin who hasn’t been around in almost seven and a half months. This Harry character seems just as unreliable as Warren.” Zayn mutters.

Louis growls, which surprises the omega just as much as the two betas, and he slaps his hand over his mouth, his next flow of words muffled. “Sorry!”

“It’s…okay,” Zayn responds slowly, eyeing the blushing man.

Louis gulps down some of his hot chocolate, “It’s just…Harry isn’t even in the same category as Warren.” He smiles to himself, eyes glancing out the large window, “He’s a _good_ alpha.”

“Good alphas don’t leave and never return, Lou.”

“You don’t know him like I do, and he’s coming back for me. I just know it.”

***

“Hey, so my family’s having a summer barbeque next weekend. I was wondering if you’d…”

“Yes, Warren, I’ll go with you.”

The alpha shouts in happiness, scooping Louis up and planting a row of kisses on his cheek. “Thanks Lou.”

“Mhmm.”

Louis doesn’t get excited; he knows his attendance is merely so they can still appear like the happy well-together couple. Warren has always had to please his parents, and them knowing that they have trouble in paradise would bother Warren to no end. Louis’ inner omega is however mildly hopeful about possibly seeing Harry. Except, the man is always on the road, so his hopes aren’t very high.

All of Warren’s family, including his parents, stay in Montrose, a block of two-story houses that have been in the family for decades. The one right across from his parents was theirs, but Warren bought the farm. Louis had just as much love for Montrose as he did Gunnison.

“Remember, try and steer clear of my dad. He’ll know something’s up the minute he looks at you.”

“Okay—I mean—Yes, alpha.”

Louis hadn’t been in the stuffy house ten minutes when Warren’s mother gave him one of her upturned glares. He was wearing a gray sweater that rolled at the elbows, dark denim jeans, and brown boots.

“Would it kill you to dress more appropriately?”

“I—”

“He looks fine mom.”

It shocked both omegas. Warren never took sides, always tuning out all the snippy comments his parents threw his future mate’s way. Louis’ smile lifted the right side of his lip, but he wasn’t all that impressed. The alpha was just saving face.

She turned away from Louis and busied herself with fixing her flower arrangement. “Your father is out back; go say hello.”

Louis usually stayed in the kitchen. He preferred letting her boss him around and scold and correct everything he did over dealing with her husband. Then he felt Warren’s hand at the base of his back, escorting him outside, so much for avoiding the older alpha.

It was crowded, groups huddled together talking. He’s been around Warren’s relatives before, but now, with everything on a thin line, he wishes he was anywhere else but here. Warren’s father is also the last person Louis wants to deal with, but he’s not impolite, so he sucks it up and continues the guided trek over. The older man is talking to someone else when they finally approach him. Louis’ head is downturned, but he gets the smallest whiff of something familiar, and his head snaps up immediately. _Harry_.

Seven months is apparently longer than Louis thought because the alpha’s beard is just thick enough to hide the pair of dimples Louis had been falling in love with. He’s giving off a puzzling frown, and Louis frowns back because Harry’s _here_. So all the excuses he was using before didn’t hold up. Harry hadn’t come back, not because he was stuck on the road, but because he didn’t want to.

“Excuse me, I—I have to use the bathroom.”

Louis didn’t wait for a dismissal, turning on his heels and heading inside. Harry was a liar. Louis stumbled over his feet as he used the wall to guide him to the guest bathroom because his watery eyes couldn’t help him. He needed to get out of this family, get away from what was causing him so much confusion and pain.

A hand locks around his arm and squeezes. It feels like Déjà vu, but this time around, he doesn’t duck. He knows that hold, and it’s one that he once wanted to become accustomed to.

“Get off of me,” Louis says calmly.

“Talk to me, Baby P,” Harry says even calmer, and he lets Louis go only to usher them both into the cramped half bath.

Louis hugs his body, eyes staring into the porcelain sink. “You lied.” He finally stares up at Harry through the mirror, and he looks nothing short of puzzled.

“Wh—lied?”

‘Yes,” Louis hissed, the growl bubbling in the back of his throat, “Lied.”

“Please pup, I honestly don’t know what you mean.”

“You told me that you wouldn’t leave me again, but you did. Even after you knew what he was—” Louis whimpers. He doesn’t even have time to cry because Harry’s turning him around, and pulling him close. The omega couldn’t fight the alpha off if he wanted because it’s been six months without these arms and this scent—six months of anticipated waiting.

“Shhh sweet pup, my Baby P, shhh.” Harry soothes, calloused hand rubbing gently over Louis’ trembling back. “Stupid of me to think that cousin of mine would do the right thing.”

Louis sniffles, “Right thing?”

“The night you dropped, I told Warren to let me take you to a hospital and that when you came to, you would come with me. He wouldn’t have any of it, told me he loved you and that he didn’t want to lose you, a long sob story about doing right. I still didn’t believe him, and we started to argue again. He said that if I didn’t leave, he would call the law on me, tell them that I forced you into a drop and beat him up—”

“So you had to leave,” Louis whispered.

“Exactly. I called the next day, and he said that you didn’t even remember anything, that you,” Louis looks up at Harry, whose misty eyes and choked up voice pull on his heartstrings. “That you didn’t remember _me_.”

Louis stood on his tiptoes, eyes fluttering shut. He needed to be close to the alpha like before to remember what he was fighting to live for.

“Louis!” a subtle knock sounded against the door, and the omega froze, “We’re about to light the bonfire.”

“O-okay, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

They shared a long loving look, and although Louis would’ve enjoyed standing cuddled up to the alpha, he had to go out and play doting housewife.

“Will I…”

“I’ll be back in your neck of the woods in a week. We fight, but we stick together. I just can’t believe he lied.”

“Me either. Kind of explains some other things too, but we should get back.” Louis whispered, turning to make his exit until he’s stopped. Harry pulls him back and presses him into his warm chest. “Harry.” Louis whimpers.

“Glad you remember, pup.”

***

It’s exactly a week, and Louis doesn’t see Harry when he comes into the barn. He only smells him—that thick, heady morning fir scent mixed with toasted marshmallows and a dash of fresh cinnamon. It’s all the willpower he can muster not to leak slick onto the back of his thick winter leggings. When the alpha presses up behind him, he whimpers, long and needy. The handful of chicken feed trickling through his fingertips. All he focuses on is the alpha sliding his underwear and leggings down off his ass and abruptly shoving two long, thick digits in his leaking hole. His gasps echo up into the high beams of the barn.

Louis can’t help but bend over slightly. It’s instinct. He pushes back on the two girthy fingers that haven’t delved any further inside his sweet spot. The last time his rosebud was watered was six months ago when he suffered through his heat alone. Easy to forget how good pleasure is when you’re deprived of it.

“I couldn’t wait any longer, pup. Had to touch you, feel you and this incredible body.” Harry breathes, fingers finally working Louis’ hole open.

Louis pants heavily, crossed arms pressed against the chicken coop gate for support, his forehead pressed to his arms.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Harry groans, ministrations speeding up.

Louis tries to pull himself together and uses the little coherency he has left to inquire about Warren's whereabouts. “Where—”

“Don’t,” Harry growls, making Louis leak more slick on to the hand inside him, “Just know that I have enough time to show you what a real alpha can do.”

Louis whines when Harry removes his fingers, but it’s cut short when the alpha scoops him up and pushes them into a vacant stable. He lays Louis down on his back softly and puts the omega’s ass on his thighs. Harry bends Louis’legs back, so his hole is slightly open and winking up at the alpha. Harry swallows down the building saliva.

“You want this, correct?”

The sound rising from Louis’ throat makes Harry grin, “Yes, _yes_ , alpha.”

“ _Fuck_ , I love that word rolling off your pretty little lips,” Harry groans, pointer finger petting gently at the spluttering hole.

“Please, alpha.” Louis cries, face hiding in the crook of his elbow, knees beginning shake.

Harry slips the lone finger into Louis’ warm walls. He’s sucked in past his knuckle and up to the end of his finger. The grip so powerful Harry wiggles his digit around to get more comfortable. He finger-fucks the omega slowly; the sound of his palm slapping in between Louis ass crack travels throughout. He pulls his finger down some and licks right above where it’s stationed. Louis’ hole is stretched just enough for Harry’s tongue to dive in and scoop up a sliver of slick. Warm snickerdoodles.

“Oh goodness,” Louis cries out in pleasure, the shake in his knees traveling to every inch of his body.

Harry eats Louis out slowly. He wants to enjoy being nuzzled between the thighs of the omega he’s falling for, “Is it good baby?”

“Yes, alpha. S-so good.” Louis’ last word is elongated when Harry’s tongue dips back inside of him.

When Harry finally draws away from the tantalizing pucker, his chocolate beard is glistening. “Shit, you taste phenomenal pup.” Harry removes his finger, slaps the omega’s firm, thick left ass cheek, and chuckles when Louis squeaks. “I’m not gonna fuck you out here. Actually, I’m not gonna fuck you at all. When I _finally_ knot you, we’ll be making love, and you’ll be all mine.”

Louis huffs in frustration because Harry was opening a door Louis never got to open. A door that had been bolted shut and ignored for so long that now, _now_ he wanted to leave it wide open. “Alpha, _please_.” Louis whimpered, reaching out for Harry, who’s using the bottom of his t-shirt to clean Louis’ bottom half.

***

“I-I never …That was—” Louis blushes, grabbing another handful of chicken feed and sprinkling it amongst the chicks and hens.

Harry’s got a few baby chicks crowding his lap. He’s letting Louis’ strained sentence dawn on him when he gives the omega a dark, sultry gaze. “You’re a virgin.”

Louis ducks in own himself, “Yes, Warren’s … old-fashion,” he gives Harry abated wide-eyed gaze, “I-I hope that’s … okay.”

“More than okay, pup,” Harry tells him softly, placing the fluffy animals on the hay-covered ground and standing. “Means my Baby P will be all mine, all mine.”

Louis holds the brass bucket to his stomach, pressing it so close that he hopes it will settle the butterflies. “Baby P, you’ve been … calling me that.”

“Baby Penguin, you remind me of one. They’re my favorite animal.”

Louis smirks discreetly before he turns and pouts at Harry, who’s standing closer than before. “Baby penguins are chubby little things, so what are you saying alpha.”

Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he reaches out and grips Louis around his waist. “First off, you callin’ me that will have me poppin’ a knot every damn minute.”

“Alpha,” Louis whines, shaking his hips and pouting harder up at the man.

“They aren’t chubby pup. They’re fluffy and cute.”

“So, I’m fluffy and cute.”

“Mhmm.” Harry mumbles, nose pressing into the butterscotch strands, sniffing in the subtle scent of pumpkin. “Fluffy cause of these long locks of hair, cute because of your dazzling smile and bright blues. You’re a lot more but wouldn’t want to bore you.”

Louis wants to tell him that he could bore him with compliments until the end of time, but he has chores to get done and lunch to make. “Where is Warren?”

“He had to run into Gunny. I was just pulling in when he told me to let you know.” Harry laughs, “I honestly didn’t expect to act like I did when I saw you, but damn, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t apologize. I loved every second.”

They interlock hands and head back inside, where Louis gets started on lunch. Harry sits and watches him for a minute before he rises and asks to be put to work. “Relax, alpha, I can handle it.”

Harry blocks Louis from getting into the fridge, “I know you can handle it, but I’m asking you not to.”

Louis’ eyelashes shade most of the blue in his eyes as he peers up at Harry, “Okay.”

Louis knows he should’ve made Harry sit on the sidelines. This is only because while making Shepherd’s Pie, Harry takes any opportunity to pull the omega close and nuzzle his beard across Louis’ face and neck. He’d sidle up behind him when he’s mixing the potatoes, pull his collar down and kiss at the dip in his shoulder, or even suck at Louis’ earlobe and palm at his crotch or ass. Harry’s more of a distraction than he is an added pair of helping hands. When he’s finally pushing the dish into the oven, the apples of his cheeks are a ruby red, and he can’t keep a steady gaze on the alpha without fear of leaking.

“Never again,” He mutters, giggling loudly when Harry wraps him up and nuzzles at his neck.

***

Warren and Harry eat in the living room because a football game is on that they both want to watch. Louis declines to join, which doesn’t bother Warren but brings a frown to Harry’s face. He takes his plate out to the barn and eats alone.

“Is this gonna be our official hideout?”

Louis smiles up at Harry, who’s leaned up against a wooden pole. “Maybe?”

“He wanted me to come get you.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Couldn’t even manage that on his own.”

“I’m leavin’ Friday,” Harry says in response, his eyes say everything Louis knows he can’t out loud.

“Where to?”

“Kentucky.” He moves forward, lets Louis place his plate on the bale of hay before helping him stand. “I put a bid on a farmhouse set on forty acres of land out in Bowling Green, and I got it.”

Louis shivers from the Gunnison cold that sneaks into the cracks of the old barn house. It draws him closer to the alpha that smells like the rest of his life. “Is Kentucky … warm?”

“Mhmm.” Harry seals into the side of Louis’ head, “Asked for some time off to get settled. Liam understood and because I’ve never requested time before, said I had all the time I needed.”

“Liam is your boss?”

“Yep, been under contract with him my entire trucking career.”

“Wanna go somewhere warm,” Louis reveals on a long sigh, he lets his nose rub against Harry’s soft beard hairs, “Somewhere with you.”

“I leave Friday.”

***

When Louis enters the diner, he’s already got tears in the corners of his eyes. Zayn and Niall immediately think the worst, searching the omega’s body over for bruises. Louis laughs sadly before letting them lead him to a booth. Niall instantly heads back around the counter to make their signature cups of hot chocolate. They drink in silence for a while.

“Please hurry and explain before I head out there to kill him myself,” Zayn says quickly, watching a still teary-eyed Louis sip at the hot beverage.

“I love y’all, that’s all.”

Niall and Zayn stare at him with dumbfounded gazes. “Don’t buy it.” Niall huffs, rising from his spot and heading to the back.

“Me either.” Zayn eased, skeptical eyes on the omega.

“Just tell me that you love me and that, no matter what, we’ll stay friends.”

Zayn sighs sadly, mind not able to rest with the overhanging feeling that Louis wasn’t revealing something more important. “Of course we love you, Lou. We’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

“Love you both so much,” Louis whispers, trembling hands raising the mug to his lips.

***

It’s Friday morning when Louis really looks at Warren. Looks at the faded scar just above his lip that he got when he was four and fell from the oak tree at his grandmother’s house. Admires the bushy eyebrows that seem to always be drawn into a state of upset. The mouth that wooed and courted him right outside the very diner his best friends own. The same mouth that made promises and gave feather-light kisses and broad smiles. Peers at the hands that would hold him when he was scared, tickle him, and have him laughing in delight. Hands that would hurt. Hurt him so bad that he couldn’t even bear to get out of bed some days. He can’t see his eyes though. A beautiful winter gray that Louis would flush over and would have his knees going weak and his inner omega eager to submit. Grays that rivaled the cold in how they looked at him now, a distant gaze that told Louis the alpha was here, but not.

Warren had been Louis’ world, had been the one to make everything that didn’t seem right fit together somehow. He looks at the room that holds so much good and bad. Glances out the window and down at the other alpha who has managed to captivate a part of him, he thought he’d lost. Louis smiles briefly out at the man readying himself for a trip across the great plains, a trip that he’s probably taken close to a hundred times now. Then he frowns because he’s not sure he can make that trip anymore.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Installment! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read part one, and I hope you enjoy the second part! 
> 
> As always head the warnings from part one, they aren’t mentioned heavily in this installment, but it is there. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Peace and chicken grease. ✌🏾❤️

“I’m gonna marry you one day, Louis Tomlinson, and I’m gonna build you a house on this land, something better than this rickety shack,” Warren whispers as they stand in the kitchen.

Louis’ still in the clothes he’d been wearing when they first met, something that came from a limited wardrobe. “And pups?”

Warren laughs softly, spins the omega twice. “All the pups you could ever want!”

“I love you, Warren.”

“I love you more, Lou, gods, if my parents weren’t such sticklers, I’d marry you today, right here and right now.”

Louis sways with the alpha, and he doesn’t know what he feels right now truly. Warren showed up at just the right moment, and Louis thinks it’s fate. The gods telling him that a life of no love and family was finally over. He was not only gaining an alpha but a family. He’d had a pretty good dinner with the man’s parents, who would end up being Louis’ parents by law. They’d been friendly and inviting, which made him feel horrible for eavesdropping on the conversation they’d had with Warren about him. It’d been good words, though, or what he thinks would be good words, and either way, it helped settle any bad feelings he might have had.

Warren had been the only alpha to come into the diner and show him any attention. He’d settle into the booth at the far back nearest the Pac-Man arcade machine and order the same breakfast of eggs, grits, and buttered toast with a cup of black coffee. His curls were always slicked back and curling at the base of his neck, and he would give Louis a broad smile that made his jaded gray eyes seem slightly more welcoming. Zayn would intentionally give him the alpha’s table, and Louis was so inexperienced when it came to any forms of romance and flirting that he’s still surprised the man stuck with him.

Louis had only known a life of group homes and foster parents giving out false hopes of him getting placed permanently. So, when Warren waltzed into Zayn and Niall’s diner with a copious amount of undivided attention to bestow upon the omega, he soaked it all up. The alpha could do no wrong. Warren listened to him ramble about his dreams and stories from his childhood. Laughed at the corny jokes and funny antics Louis would get up to in the diner. He made the omega feel seen during a time he felt very much invisible.

“Wanna marry you too, War. I love you, and I’m so thankful the gods brought you into my life.”

“Best omega there is,” Warren whispered into his scalp, kissing his cheeks and then his lips. “Gonna make you the happiest omega in the world.”

“I know.”

***

The diner is always busy on Saturday mornings. Gunny’s not a very big town, but Z & N Diner serves up the best diner food in a thirty-mile radius. It’s incredibly busy today, and Zayn thinks it’s due to the cold that’s starting to come in. Most folks are trying to get in one last good fast-food meal before it’s too hard and even too cold to get around. He takes a break from helping Niall in the back to wait tables. He doesn’t need to see Bailey and Pauly to know they’re swamped.

He’s so used to the fast-paced atmosphere that he can’t really stop and greet anyone. Not the locals that always come in at their usual times or even the tourist and visitors just stopping through. He can only manage to scribble down orders of coffee, pancakes, and waffles and give warm smiles.

On his second round of tables, things slow down, and he can take the time to catch up with Mrs. Whatley, who just sold her salon two blocks down, and Dr. Haven, the only local doctor in Gunny. He smiles big as he approaches the last booth on his side, a young omega and two rowdy pups. When Zayn really acknowledges the omega in the booth, still trying to quiet the rambunctious boys who look no older than four, his eyes bulge out of their sockets. He drops his notepad but quickly gathers it from the white tile.

“L-Louis.”

The omega smiles and the beta has to blink a few times because this can’t be his best friend he hasn’t seen in over six years. He’s only skeptical because this omega looks not only healthy but happy. The plumpness in his cheeks brackets shiny blues, and his unscathed face has this big smile that Zayn doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. Louis’ only ever smiled this big when he would talk about running away, and more specifically, with Harry.

“Hey, Zaynie. Can I get three mugs of hot chocolate?”

He takes his eyes off Louis to gaze at the two pups sitting beside the omega. They have long brown curls that skim their shoulders, big blue eyes like their mama, and noses and lips that must belong to whoever their father is.

“Hi! M’Nathan, I’m four.” He’s got four fingers raised up, but his arm is knocked aside when the pup sitting in the middle leans into his brother’s lap.

“I’m—I’m four too!”

He’s nudged back by Nathan, whose scowling, and Zayn laughs lightly before he smiles. “And what’s your name?”

“M’Daniel.”

The beta nods while opening his small notepad back up. “Well, Nathan and Daniel, would you like marshmallows on that hot chocolate?”

They both nod in quick motions, and the two adults laugh at the children’s antics. “Can you add a lot like Mama and Daddy do?” Daniel request.

“Of course!” Zayn stares at Louis, and the omega is smirking slightly. “Three hot chocolates coming right up.”

Louis and the boys stay put until the two betas close to prepare for the lunch rush. With the pups occupied at the old Pac-Man machine, Niall, and Zayn stare expectantly at a blushing Louis, who they hadn’t noticed earlier, is also heavily pregnant.

“Start from the beginning,” Zayn says finally, taking a sip of his own cup of cocoa.

∞

“I just … I don’t understand pup, I thought—” Harry’s eyes are brimming with tears, and the rising sun makes them along with the summer green of his eyes gleam brightly.

Louis’ holding his sweater tight around his torso, and his boots are sinking further in the snow. “Warren … he’s been good to me Harry, and I can’t—”

“I can be better,” Harry stresses, hand placed over his heart, unwavering eyes on the omega who won’t look him in the face. “I can be so much more pup, and damn it you know it!”

Louis jolts because he’s surprised by the raise in Harry’s voice. “I’m sorry Harry—I’m not—”

The alpha doesn’t even let Louis finish. He lets his face morph into a hardened frown and turns on the heels of his boots, headed straight for his rig. Louis’ doesn’t realize he’s crying until the accumulating tears have crowded the creases of his lips and he must use his sweater paw to wipe them away. He wants Harry to go, because Louis only needs one look and one final decree for this wall he’s been trying to keep held up to crumble and fall.

Harry’s just about to close the door of the semi when he pauses. Louis watches him hop back down and advance back towards the house. Louis tries to keep up with his steps, and he thinks Harry’s going to do something stupid like wake Warren and tell him everything. Instead, he grabs up the bag that Louis had packed of everything that meant something to him and turns to head back outside. The omega frowns and he goes to whine but stops when he remembers the sleeping alpha upstairs. So, he follows Harry again and when the cold is done whipping around his face, he watches the man put the bag in his truck.

Harry’s approaching him with this determined glint, and Louis should be terrified but he’s the complete opposite. “Harry, what are you—”

Warm lips encase his cold ones and this time around the whine that claws its way out of his mouth is inevitable. The entire minute their lips are interlocked Harry uses to showcase not only his dominance, but to also press all the love he has for the omega into the grooves of Louis’ lips and tongue.

When Harry finally releases Louis’ mouth, he’s giving the omega this fixed look of certainty. “I’m all for you making your own decisions, but for this one pup, I’m gonna decide for you.”

Louis’ puzzled but not for long, because Harry’s hoisting him over his shoulder and leading him to the passenger side. When he’s got the door open, he gently sits Louis in the seat and stares at the omega in the eye for longer than Louis likes.

“Now, I’m gonna leave your door open and head to my side. Your bag is by your feet, and if you take it and yourself back in that house, well, I’m never coming back.” Louis whines softly, a wave of tears growing, and Harry shushes him before kissing his temple. “I mean it pup, I can’t … I just—”

The alpha doesn’t say anything else. He just steps down from the footboard and heads to the driver’s side. Louis’ got his eyes trained on the master bedroom, and it’s like sitting in Harry’s truck surrounded by Harry’s scent he can’t even fathom why he wanted to stay. His door is closed way before Harry shuts his, and he scents the space so heavily that Harry begins to growl.

“Get me out of here, alpha.”

***

When they finally do make it to Bowling Green Louis isn’t even thinking about doing any of the things he wanted. He can’t bask in the warm sun, or have Harry walk him around the property and new house. No. The only thing he can really focus on is pulling the trucker into the farmhouse, dragging him to the empty master bedroom and begging Harry to do what he’s wanted the alpha to do from the moment he’s met him. They don’t mate, Harry just fucks him so good that’s he’s not only limping but briefly can’t even remember what was holding him back in Gunny.

They’re still locked together and snuggled close on the wooden floor when Louis begins to cry softly. “What’s wrong pup?” Harry asks timidly, and Louis cries even harder because Harry’s looking at him with so much love and adoration that he feels like he’s in a dream.

“Almost missed out on the best thing to happen to me, and I’m just, I’m so happy alpha.” Louis giggles because of Harry’s beard that’s nuzzling at his neck.

“My inner wolf wouldn’t even let me leave you there. You’re mine and I know you’re probably feeling out of place, but I just want you to know that I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy.”

Louis smiles into Harry’s forearm and then briefly kisses the hair, “You saved me Harry, and for that alone I … I love you.”

“You love this old man?”

“I do. I do.”

“Love you too, pup.”

Once they aren’t locked together, they redress and walk around their new home. It’s a four bed three bath ranch-style farmhouse. It’s bare and Harry tells Louis he can do whatever he likes, and the alpha will be happy. Warren had let his mother design their home, because Louis was ‘young’ and ‘wouldn’t know how to decorate’.

“Gotta put some pups in me to fill these bedrooms,” Louis jokes as their exiting the last of the empty rooms. Harry halts their steps and presses Louis close to the hallway wall, licks up the omega’s neck which has the younger man keening.

“Trust me, Baby P, I’ll give you plenty.” Louis scents the man who ruts into his side, before drawing away and chuckling softly, “Jesus, you drive me insane.”

Louis blushes hard as he waltzes off and into the family room. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother, so, don’t wait too long.”

***

The minute Liam hauls himself forward to peer at Harry’s odometer the overpowering smell of Harry overtakes him. As he coughs and splutters, he peers in the back of the cabin at the mountain of dirty clothes, dropping down back onto the pavement he eyes the sheepish alpha.

“Do I want to know?”

Harry thinks about the omega he’s got waiting on him back home, and who’ll be deep into the throes of heat. “Just that I need to get on the road.” Liam chuckles, pats Harry on his back and tells him just to call in when he’s ready for a delivery. Harry’s nodding but he can only focus on the hour drive he’s got to make.

Pulling up the drive he relaxes. The smoke rising into the air from the chimney makes him smile, and he can see the glowing of the lamp in their bedroom. Gathering what he can of the clothes, he shuffles up the steps and into the warm home. He falters, because the house smells strongly of fresh baked cookies, but he can see the kitchen from here and it’s clean and empty. His mouth waters more and more as he advances to the master bedroom. The door is cracked so he peaks in first.

Louis’ stark naked, with a small sheen of sweat glistening all throughout his body. The lamp on the dresser makes the omega’s golden skin shine beautifully. Harry can’t wait any longer, so he pushes into the room and the immediate whine from his future mate makes his knees wobble. He keeps his composure even though Louis is writhing and moaning prettily against their bedsheets.

“Alpha,” Louis cries pitifully, his legs are covered in his slick and he’s trembling slightly two fingers wrapped around his cocklet, that’s no bigger than a baby cucumber.

“Omega,” Harry replies. Lustful eyes watching as the man yanks slowly at his miniscule penis. He strips slowly, the anticipation of what’s to come egging him to speed up.

“Please,” Louis breathes, releasing his cock to slide two fingers in his hole. He pumps fast and hard, head thrown back as he pleasures himself. “P-please, make it, oh, make it—” he whimpers on a particularly hard jab.

Harry approaches slowly, his own cock hard and leaking, spasming minutely as he watches the shuddering form, the sheets wet in many different areas. “I’m here sweetheart, and I love you.” Harry licks his lips, “Are you happy pup?” He whispers as he undresses.

“So happy alpha, thank you, gods, thank you for s-saving me sweet alpha.”

Harry whines himself, his hand gripped around his pulsing knot, that’s the size of a grapefruit. “Only for you, Baby P, only for you.” Harry swallows the lump in his throat, “Want my knot sweetheart?”

Louis’ whine is pitiful, but he nods his head sporadically. “Need your cum, alpha, wanna have your pups.” He’s crying, but Harry can tell they’re happy tears.

Harry rubs his cockhead over the pucker that’s opening and closing before him. His growls rumble into his chest and make Louis’ legs shake tenfold. Their scents intermingle and the smell of them and sex make his eyes hazy. He spends way too much time just rubbing his dick up and down Louis’ wet ass crack. When his omega whines wretchedly, he instantly slides inside. It’s a tight fit, but he knows Louis was made for him, and by that, he means all of him. So even though it takes a minute to adjust, he fits amazingly and it takes everything not to pummel into the man, lock them together quickly and fill the omega with every ounce of cum he has to offer.

Harry keeps it slow, and although Louis is in heat, he doesn’t beg Harry to speed up and claim him. He takes the slow love making because this is the last time he’ll be a mateless omega. Once Harry knots and bites him, he’ll not only be an ex-virgin of mating, but he’ll be _mated._ Mating wassomething he never thought would happened until Warren had finally decided to marry him, which seemed more and more unlikely the longer they stayed together.

“I love you Louis. I want to marry you someday and make you a mother. Give you everything I can, and treat you like the queen you are. Knew the moment I stepped out of my truck you were meant for me.” Harry’s words are low, and he’s keeping them in rhythm with his thrusts. “Won’t ever touch your body unless it’s to fuck you nice and hard or touches filled with immeasurable amounts of love.”

Louis’ cries are soft and subtle. He prayed for this when Warren was beating the shit out of him every other day. Asked the gods for something other than what he’d had, and they not only delivered, but gave him so much more. He whines when Harry begins to pick up his pace, the thick knot pushing at his entrance. He wants it more than anything.

Harry groans sadly when he must pull out and have Louis turn on his stomach. Except, if he wants to put a pretty bite in the omega’s neck, he needs him in mating pose. Louis’ back is bent beautifully, and Harry’s mind short circuits back to when Warren would wrap his grimy palm around what wasn’t his to claim. The alpha sees red and leans forward, biting hard and deep at the base of Louis’ neck. His whine is ear-splitting but tampers off when the alpha begins to soothe the bite with his tongue.

They’re tethered now, a deeper connection that has Louis crying long after Harry’s knotted him and pumped him so full of cum that his lower belly is slightly distended. Harry doesn’t remove his dick until he’s nudging the buttplug quickly in his place. Louis wants pups, and the alpha will do everything to make sure he gets them.

“I love you Harry, fill me up every time for the next three days, want to smell more like you than myself.” Louis whispers, voice raspy and broken.

“Of course, omega. Anything for you.”

***

Harry’s out in the front yard playing t-ball with Nathan when Warren’s Ford rumbles up the driveway. He tenses because he knows he shouldn’t have told his Aunt Martha about settling down in Bowling Green. The blonde looks sickly. He’s thinner than Harry remembers and desolate which makes Harry feel slightly bad for the alpha. Then he remembers what the same alpha had done to his mate and he scowls.

“Daddy, who’s that?” Nathan ponders, small hand gripping into Harry’s flannel.

“Nobody alpha, just gone inside.”

“Yes sir.” The four-year-old runs off but Harry’s still got his eyes trained on the blonde.

“You’ve got pups now Styles?” Warren smiles. He’s standing a few feet away from the brunette whose still on guard.

“Why are you here Warren?”

“Because you ain’t been around in almost six years. Took me asking around at the family cookouts to find out you moved and settled down.” Warren glances back at the house, “How old is he? Your only one?”

“You shouldn’t have come here, War. It’s not a good time, I would’ve come to you.” Harry says instead, inching back towards his house, because he doesn’t want Louis to even get a whiff of Warren’s presence. The omega’s eight months pregnant, another set of twins they want to get to full-term.

“What’s your problem? I’ve missed you man, Louis—” The alpha chokes up and his fists clench, “Louis left me. Just up and left and I haven’t had anyone to—”

“You would beat the living shit out of him War. You didn’t actually expect him to stay around did you?”

Warren growls, which makes Harry stand to his full height and puff his own chest. “We were in love, he saw me changing, I was—I am—different.”

“Should’ve been different the moment you wanted to be with him. You don’t hurt those you love, especially not your mate.”

They’re having an intense stare-off when Harry hears the screen door bang open, and he smells Louis sweet scent, it’s heavier and stronger due to the pregnancy. When Warren’s eyes shift behind him Harry growls low and deep.

Louis’ just about to tell Harry lunch is ready when he sees the other alpha. The alpha he hadn’t thought about in six years. He feels safe oddly enough, and he feels even safer when Harry growls. A sound that travels through him and feels like a warm, solid hug. Warren looks the same, but skinnier, his eyes are sunken, and his hair seems greasy and limp. Louis frowns because as an omega he still cares.

“Louis?” The blonde breathes, a puzzled expression flitting between Harry and the omega that left him in the dead of night. “I don’t—”

“You should go, Warren. You may be family, but I’m still an alpha and given your history with my omega, I will probably kill you.”

Warren frowns, but he’s distracted again, and Harry’s growls once more when he gets the softest hint of his omega son’s scent. “Daniel, back in the house, now!”

“Yes, daddy.” The young omega whispers, scurrying back inside.

“You—You two had pups? Louis you’re—" Warren’s eyes are locked on the large stomach the omega is cradling, the glinting engagement ring another slap in the face.

“You. Should. Leave.” Harry grits, canines beginning to show as he watches the other alpha go to step forward, “Please.”

Warren finally realizes that regardless of his inability to wrap his mind around what is in front of him, an alpha who believes his mate and pups are in danger will stop at nothing to kill. “I—I…”

It’s another earth defying growl that finally has the blonde moving in the opposite direction, back to his truck. Harry doesn’t relax until he can’t even squint and see the truck. When he does calm down he heads up the stairs and wraps his omega close. His palm is pressed delicately against the bond mark on the back of the man’s neck. Louis whines, and their two pups come running.

“M’sorry.” Harry presses into the side of the omega’s temple.

“Why are you apologizing alpha?”

“Because I never wanted you to see him again.”

“He’s your family, he will always be around, but I felt nothing short of safe even with him standing in my front yard. I have a real alpha now, so I’m okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

***

“I have a delivery come Friday, I tried to get Liam to give it to a rookie, but everyone’s filled.” Harry says sadly, his hand rubbing against Louis’ full belly as they snuggle on the sectional.

“Where’s the drop off?”

“Gunny.”

Louis doesn’t move, he just stares at the twins playing with their trains on the rug. His eyes then divert to the blazing fireplace. “We’ll come with you, I haven’t seen Zayn and Niall in six years, so while you work, we’ll hang out with them. Let them meet their godchildren.”

“They’ll be happy to see you, and it’ll be good for you to see them and some other familiar faces.”

Louis snuggles closer to the man that gave him more than just better, “Yeah, get to tell them how I finally got out of Gunny.”

***

“You finally did it then, huh.” Niall says, smiling an infamous Nialler grin that makes Louis warm inside.

“Mhmm.”

“Our boy, finally, got somewhere warmer.” Zayn adds with a wink.

Louis giggles, looking at his children, and holds his belly, “Got everything I ever wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I have a [Tumblr](https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/) now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*

**Author's Note:**

> •To all of those who have suffered any sort of abuse be it physical or emotional you are loved.  
> • Abuse hotline number: 1-866-331-9474  
> All the love, peace and chicken grease. ❤️✌🏾


End file.
